bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Stain
Chizome Akaguro, known as the Hero Killer: Stain, and formerly the vigilante Stendhal, '''is a Villain that is notorious for having killed many Pro Heroes. '''Appearance: Chizome is an intimidating, muscular man who walks with a distinct hunch. He has black hair and wears it in a messy fashion that would drape over his face if not for his headband and mask. Chizome's face is mostly flat because he removed his own nose, and his eyes are blood red. His tongue is unusually long and tainted with many small bumps. Stain sports a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, and Stain instead wraps his arms in bandages. He also wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm. His knees are protected with metal pads and the costume is completed with black, steel boots. Stain always dons his signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask. Personality: Stain is a cold, unforgiving man with a sense of duty to cleanse society of false heroes. He believes that those who work as Heroes to collect income are unworthy of being called the name and only All Might is a true hero. Due to his strong ideology, Chizome took it upon himself to become Hero Killer: Stain to stain his own hands with blood to purge fake heroes and change the current society. Stain does not wish to kill those who are not targets for his own cause. He dislikes needless bloodshed. In spite of his extremist views and beliefs, Stain does have genuine ideals about Heroism which he stands by firmly. He does not hesitate to save people he deems worthy of being called Heroes, does not like killing without reason, and will even give advice to his enemies. He seems to acknowledge that what he is doing is morally wrong, but believes that in order for society to be put on the right path, someone must be what he is, indicating he sees himself as somewhat of a martyr. Abilities and Powers: * Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Stain's most notable ability is his unmatched speed. * Immense Endurance: Stain also appears to have a high pain threshold. * Highly Perceptive Combatant: Stain has shown creativity and mastery over his fighting style. He is able to deal with close and long-ranged opponents through a mix of misdirection, aggression, prediction, and use of the environment. Quirk - Bloodcurdle Bloodcurdle: Chizome can paralyze his target by ingesting samples of their blood. The amount of time a victim is paralyzed for varies depending on blood type, with B having the longest duration, then in decreasing order, AB, A, and O'''. Regardless, the maximum amount of time anyone can be paralyzed is eight minutes. Chizome uses blades to draw blood from his opponents in order to use his Quirk. '''Equipment: Weapon Arsenal: Stain carries various weapons with him: A katana, five daggers, throwing knives, toe-spiked boots and folding knives. History: All Might's debut as a Hero deeply inspired Chizome. Since then, Chizome aimed to become a Hero like All Might. He entered a private Hero course high school to train to become a Hero, however, he became hopeless and despaired after seeing the school's "fundamental decay", as the students there were becoming Heroes for the money and personal gain. Disillusioned by the reality of Heroics, Chizome dropped out during the summer after his first year. After dropping out of high school, the teenage Chizome preached an ideology which he called the "Revival of Heroics" through street oratory speeches and soapbox speeches, but his words went unheard. Over the following decade, Chizome realized that only action could create his ideal world and change Heroics for the better. Chizome researched and disciplined himself in the training of the killing arts through self-study in order to achieve his duty of "Revival of Heroics". During this decade, Chizome's parents died. It is unknown what led to their deaths but it is believed that Chizome was not involved. As the vigilante Stendhal, Chizome hunted villains to make up for the heroes' mistakes. During this time he worked with the vigilantes such as Knuckleduster, The Crawler, and Pop☆Step. For some time, Stendhal became more and more disillusioned with hero society to the point where he began to work with a Kuin Hachisuka, who was supplying the Quirk-enhancing drug Trigger to several small-time criminals.1 He brutally murdered Akira Iwako and several Yakuza members before going after Soga Kugizaki. In a single battle with Knuckleduster, Stendhal's nose was completely smashed in and he was forced to retreat, causing minor injuries on the Vigilante. However, his defeat was not a complete loss, as became enlightened after hearing Knuckleduster's comments on resolve. After retreating, Chizome betrayed Kuin by trying to stab out her eye and soon after, he cut off his broken nose. Sometime later, Chizome took up the mantle of Hero Killer: Stain and begun advocating the "Revival of Heroics". In this ideology of "Revival of Heroics", Stain stated the guidelines of being a hero: that heroes must not desire rewards or compensation, and that people can only have the title of hero when they commit the ultimate acts of self-sacrifice. The ideology stated that the "heroes" of the modern world are fakes who pretend to be heroes. Stain then began implementing his "Revival of Heroics" by killing pro heroes, deciding that he would not stop his purge of the pro heroes until the world realized the flaw in the Heroics system. Stain's end goal of implementing his ideology "Revival of Heroics" was to create a just world filled with true heroes.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Criminal Category:Villain Category:Vigilante Category:Swordsman